


Везунчик

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Тони был тем ещё любимчиком фортуны, которая преподносила ему самые неожиданные сюрпризы...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Везунчик

олько Тони так могло повезти, как залететь от бывшего мужа. Он сидел в ванной, с неверием глядя на очередную "нежелательную" полоску, каждый раз предательски проявляющуюся при проверке. 

\- Пятница, эта фирма, изготавливающая тесты, имеет лицензию?

Конечно же, ответом послужит несомненное "да". Но Тони, напуганный и не смирившийся перед действительностью, будет хвататься за любую соломинку ровно до тех пор, пока до него не дойдёт простая истина.

Бе-ре-мен-ный!

Потрёт пальцами подбородок, поднимет рубашку и критично рассмотрит свой силуэт. Вот тебе и на, пять лет регулярной половой жизни и ничего, а тут прощальный секс (раза 3 примерно) принёс столь ошеломляющие последствия. Попрощался, называется, с нормальной жизнью.

Тони сел на бортик ванной, совершенно поникнув. Ещё пару минут назад он окончательно смирился с участью одинокого старикана, а теперь... А теперь ничего, вакуум, никаких планов и намёток на будущее! И всё из-за, чтоб его, Роджерса, умудрявшегося приносить неприятности, даже находясь на другом конце Земли. Хотя тут-то сам Тони виноват: приехал, видите ли, на развод документы вручать. Довручался! Мало того, что Стив эти самые документы бессовестно разорвал, угрожая вечным супружеством, так ещё и такой сюрприз. Слишком много впечатлений за столь короткий срок!

Первым душевным порывом было позвонить виновнику и сообщить всё, что Тони о нём думает, но, к счастью, глубочайшая обида и нежелание идти на мировую вовремя напомнили о себе. 

Поэтому, расстроившись окончательно, Тони заказал себе черничный чизкейк. Проблему это ни в коем случае не решило, но настроение несколько улучшило.

***  
Он отошёл в тень, взяв на себя скромную роль консультанта, и управлялся с делами по большей части дистанционно. Во-первых, это помогало избежать множества вопросов касательно его интересного положения, а во-вторых, исключив нудные организационные мероприятия, у него освободилась куча свободного времени, которое он тратил на сон, прогулки и здоровое питание. Беременность в сорок- это вам не шутки, а тяжёлое испытание как для физического, так и для морального здоровья.

Стиву он так и не рассказал и даже не собирался. Вполне возможно, что если бы не опасная миссия, исключающая любую форму связи во избежании разоблачения, Тони бы непременно сорвался. И вполне возможно, Стив бы примчался сюда сломя голову, а затем после долгого, основательного диалога Тони бы уже не ощущал себя мерзким предателем, скрывающим такие важные вещи. 

Через несколько месяцев Тони понял, что с желаниями (даже самыми скромными) нужно быть осторожнее. 

Дело о таинственных налётчиках, умудрившихся провести лучших агентов ФБР и Щ.И.Т, собрало всех Мстителей вместе. Участившиеся нападения на химические лаборатории, склады боеприпасов и похищения видных учёных наводили на мысль, что готовится нечто грандиозное в самом плохом смысле. И, естественно, правительство этого допустить никак не могло. 

Таким образом, команда вновь собралась вместе, а Тони, застигнутый врасплох, оказался не готов к общению и раскрытию ценных подробностей.

Тони сидел за широким столом, когда Стив в сопровождении Наташи и Сэма вошли в комнату. Затяжная миссия заметно их потрепала, что они совершенно не производили впечатление опасных агентов, способных надрать задницы даже самым отпетым мошенникам Вселенной.

Роуди шагнул навстречу, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия, Питер и Пеппер также не остались в стороне. Одним словом, все участвовали в долгожданном воссоединении, кроме него, Тони. И причина, из-за которой он оставался на месте, в данный момент проявляла бурную деятельность где-то в районе пупка.

-Здравствуй, Тони.

Стив сказал это до того сладостным и одновременно тоскливым голосом, что Старку захотелось тут же подняться и угодить в его объятья с целью пожалеть то ли непутёвого его, то ли непутёвого себя. С трудом подавив в себе этот порыв, Тони только помахал ему рукой.

\- Ну что ж,- заключила Пеппер, разрядив хоть как-то эту неловкую ситуацию,- есть какие-то сведения по поводу нового нападения?

Да, это был правильный ход. Потому что Стив, получивший самые свежие сведенья о новом налёте, тут же переключился на тактику боя, распределяя позиции в зависимости от слабых сторон противника. 

Пеппер понимала его, как никто. Умница.

Но долго это не продлилось, стоило только Капитану произнести заветное: "Железный человек прикроет нас с воздуха".

В комнате обозначилась тишина. Знающие эту "ужасную" тайну настороженно переглядывались между собой.

\- Как бы тебе полегче сказать, Кэп...

Я ношу твоего ребёнка и последний месяц едва поднимаюсь с кресла не то, что над землёй.

Но вместо этого проронил иное:

\- Видишь ли, с некоторых пор я довольствуюсь скромной ролью консультанта. Оказывается, это занимает совсем немного времени и совершенно не треплет нервы, что благотворно отражается на моём состоянии.

\- На каком таком состоянии?- тут же вклинилась Наташа.

Эта чертовка явно не поверила ни единому его слову.

\- На моём финансовом состоянии,- поправился Тони.- Постоянная замена костюма, перестройка разрушенных районов, вечно недовольные граждане, требующие компенсации. Теперь всем этим занимается Фьюри. Заметили, какой смурной он ходит в последнее время?

\- И в конце концов я могу заменить Тони,- заговорил Роуди.- Никаких фокусов, всё строго по оговоренному плану,- он умел убеждать.

Тони где-то драматично вздохнул на заднем плане.

\- Мистер Старк посвятил меня в Мстители, так что я могу присоединиться,- застенчиво почесав затылок, выдал Питер.

\- Тони и для меня сделал костюм,- вспомнила Пеппер.

Ошеломлённый Сэм пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Уместно ли использовать труд детей и женщин?

Поймав на себе неодобрительные взгляды Пеппер и Питера, он тут же переключился на разговор с Наташей.

Стив же во время решения столь непростого вопроса, не отрываясь, глазел на Тони. Что он такого уразумел, осталось той ещё задачкой, потому что через несколько секунд он задумчиво произнёс:

\- Роуди вполне достаточно. Выступаем завтра.

***  
Попадать в неприятности было для Тони если не целью, то основной составляющей точно. Как же не встречаться с неприятностями, если они так ждут? Но теперь он всё же хотел хотя бы в этот год прожить тихо-мирно, но увы.

\- Даже анекдот не расскажешь?- спросил он сторожившего его наёмника.

Тот недовольно задвигал зубочисткой, зажатой меж зубов.

Не расскажет.

Кто бы мог подумать, что следующей целью этих неуловимых дельцов окажется Тони собственной персоной. Для него это было большим сюрпризом, потому что на этот день у него имелись совершенно иные планы.

Но если собственное похищение Тони несколько удивило, преступники к нему готовились основательно: по громкой связи было объявлено текущее задание (вроде изобретения очередного смертоносного оружия), а на треугольном столике находились все необходимые инструменты. Тони, правда, волю говорившего исполнять не спешил. 

\- Ну и зря, хоть как-то бы время скоротали до того, когда здесь всё взлетит на воздух. 

Наёмник мимикрировал под безмолвный манекен, никак не реагируя на любезное предупреждение. Очень жаль, кстати, потому что Тони не лгал, и через считанные секунды это затхлое помещение заполнится костюмами. В самую последнюю секунду он сообщил координаты Джарвису. 

Тони был несказанно горд собой и своей манерой делать про запас. В связи с некоторым обстоятельствами он уделял работе совершено ничтожное количество времени.

Но до конца спокойным он оставаться не мог.

Пару-тройку раз Старк уже оказывался в подобных ситуациях: где-то пробыл с неделю, где-то меньше, а главным оставалось лишь то, что тогда он отвечал за свою жизнь. Получится- замечательно, не получится- что ж, попытка не пытка.

А теперь с некоторых пор он был связан безмолвным обещанием беречь себя. Хотя бы лет восемнадцать.

Тони удручённо вздохнул.

\- Может, хоть руку освободишь, затекла ужасно. В таком-то положении я точно никуда не денусь.

Говорить со стеной намного познавательнее.

Возможно, расскажи он всё Стиву сразу, ничего подобного бы не случилось. Капитан обеспечил бы его самой непробиваемой защитой, находясь рядом и день, и ночь, исполнял бы все его прихоти, гладил по животу и говорил, что любит. В последнем сомневаться не приходилось.

Стив хотел детей, а Тони не мог по вполне объективным причинам его желание исполнить. Омегой он был, честно говоря, не особо примерной. Использование гормональных контрацептивов чуть ли не с подросткового возраста, работа с токсичными веществами, травмы - всё это непременно сказывалось на репродуктивной функции. И в конце концов после многочисленных курсов терапии Тони взял на себя благородную миссию Роджерса от непосильной ноши освободить. Правда, чужим мнением Старк поинтересоваться, как это часто бывает, запамятовал.

И, главное, Стив ведь буквально накануне пытался выяснить, в чём дело. После обсуждения деталей операции он ведь специально дождался ухода остальных. А что сделал Тони? Не вставая с кресла, обошёлся всего парочкой фраз, дабы вновь поссориться. Болевые места Роджерса он знал лучше других. 

Тони едва не захныкал от отчаяния. Теперь же он не имел возможности даже провести по животу, дабы хоть как-то успокоить малышку. 

В последнее время он стал весьма сентиментальным.

\- Ты там в порядке?- очкнулся надзиратель.

Так вот оно что... Надо было лишь скорбно сморщить подбородок, чтобы растормошить этого громилу.

Наверное, он действительно собирался осведомиться об его здоровье. Тони по крайней мере уже не узнает точно, потому что выстрел из репульсора напрочь сбил того с намеченной цели.

Завязалась потасовка: смешались костюмы, охранники, прибежавшие на выручку. На самом деле Тони всей картины бойни и не видел, ибо любовно сделанные им Марки взяли его в кольцо сразу, не давая преступникам и шанса к нему приблизиться. 

\- Джарвис, кто в костюме?- предчувствуя нехорошее, спросил Тони. 

Но вместо Джарвиса ответили:

\- Я, и мы сейчас же отправимся домой, Тони. Нам ещё предстоит очень серьёзный разговор.

ИИ лишь пожелал удачи. Хотя, честно говоря, верилось в неё мало.

***  
\- Никаких нагрузок, только здоровый отдых, сон и прогулки на свежем воздухе.

\- Мне кто-нибудь принесёт пончики или нет?

Тони, кряхтя, обустроился на кровати. Эти двое дотошных (читай: Брюс и Стив) своими рекомендациями собирались упечь его в могилу раньше времени. Это нельзя, то нежелательно, а вот об этом и думать забудь.

Стив посмотрел на него строго и, ничего не сказав, вышел с Беннером из палаты. Ладно-ладно, Тони это запомнит.

Правда, долго его отсутствие не продлилось, и когда он вернулся, Тони увидел коробку долгожданных пончиков.

\- Пончики, Стив.

Он слишком явно представлял заветный круглишок, облитый шоколадом и присыпкой.

\- Прости меня, я... - начал было Стив.

Тони, отложив еду в сторону, приложил к его губам указательный палец, вынудив замолчать. У него не было сейчас сил выяснять отношения, они обязательно расставят всё по местам, но потом. Сейчас хотелось долгожданного тепла и заботы, которых он умудрился лишить себя самовольно.

\- Не хочу выяснять, кто виноват больше. Я соскучился.

Стив, испытавший двойной стресс за этот день, молча подчинился. Приблизившись к Тони, он мягко поцеловал его в губы и осторожно провёл по животу.

\- Люблю тебя, знаешь?

Тони кивнул, стараясь выглядеть не особо расчувствовавшимся. Это несколько ослабляло его репутацию бесчувственного сухаря.

\- Стив?- позвал Тони.

\- Да, родной?

\- Не мог бы ты прилечь справа, я опасаюсь за целостность своей селезёнки.

Тони был тем ещё любимчиком фортуны, но, кажется, главным его везением был исключительно Стив Роджерс.


End file.
